The Hidden Universe
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak mungkin duduk diam dengan tenang sementara pernikahanku akan hancur karena Chanyeol mempunya anak dengan wanita lain. Media pasti senang mengangkat berita ini sebagai cover depan majalah mereka. Sialan sialan." - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A7


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 7. Charger Handphone; **genre : marriage-life**

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 11:59 PM

Jumlah Word : 7.496

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE**

.

"Hey, Park. Ayo angkat bokong pemalasmu dari tempat tidur."

Ada begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi didalam diri Baekhyun selama tiga bulan belakangan. Dia tidak lagi tidur dalam kesendirian, karena sebuah lengan hangat akan setia menariknya kedalam pelukan saat tubuhnya mulai membeku tertusuk angin musim dingin. Dia tidak lagi menjadi sosok manja yang selalu di bangunkan Jongdae, si managernya untuk memulai setiap harinya. Karena sekarang disaat seseorang disampingnya masih berkelana di mimpinya, Baekhyun satu-satunya orang dirumah itu yang akan bangun lebih awal. Membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian longgar kesukaannya, lalu mengacaukan dapur untuk membuat beberapa mahakarya ditangan amatirnya.

Sudah begitu banyak hari yang ia lewati untuk membuat itu semua menjadi kebiasan, tapi membangunkan Chanyeol tetap menjadi hal tersulit untuknya. Park Chanyeol dan kasur. Dua objek yang tidak akan bisa dipisahkan seperti magnet kutub utara dan selatan yang saling tarik menarik.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang disamping gulungan kimbab diatas ranjang mereka. Baekhyun selalu mulai terlihat kesal saat menarik selimut itu dan hanya mendapati rengekan kecil dari Chanyeol tanpa mau terbangun. Tirai jendela sudah ia tarik, membebaskan jutaan partikel cahaya untuk membantunya bersekutu membangunkan Tuan Park yang terhormat. Tapi sekali lagi, pria jangkung itu hanya merengek dan menyamankan dirinya.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini seperti belajar mengendalikan diri._

Dengan nafas berat, Baekhyun menarik selimut jatuh ke kaki ranjang. Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika tidak mempunyai 1001 cara untuk membangunkan suami tampannya. Dan begitu ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya, pria mungil itu menyeringai.

Perlahan jari lentiknya membuat garis fiktif diatas perut liat Chanyeol yang tak tertutupi apapun. Jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya terus melangkah naik hingga sampai di dada bidang milik _sleepy man._ Dengan sentuhan seringan kupu-kupu, sukses mengusik ketenangan Chanyeol. Ia bergerak kaku saat sentuhan naik lebih tinggi ke leher, _adam apple_ , bibir hingga dua jari itu sampai di pelabuhan terakhirnya, belakang telinga. Usapan menggoda Baekhyun berikan disekitar sana menghasilkan erangan penuh damba dari suami tercintanya. Seharusnya itu berakhir dengan beberapa keringat dan kepuasan yang membuat Baekhyun harus mandi dua kali di pagi yang cerah itu, tapi ketika sebuah lengan kekar berniat menarik Baekhyun jatuh ke ranjang, sebuah jeweran penuh cinta sudah lebih dahulu menghancurkan rencananya.

Chanyeol mengerang keras. Baekhyun menyeringai puas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun sayang."

Yang lebih mungil bersedekap, menonton acara pagi si jangkung yang mengusak telinga memerahnya. Percayalah, Baekhyun tidak pernah bermain-main dengan cubitannya. Jika tidak percaya, Chanyeol akan sukarela menceritakannya padamu.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Jika kau selalu melakukan ini setiap pagi, telingaku akan melebar seperti gajah!" Chanyeol mendelik sementara Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, tidak ambil pusing. Telinga Chanyeol sebesar telinga gajahpun ia tidak peduli, ia akan tetap cinta.

"Perlu ku katakan kepadamu Tuan Park sayang, telinga gajah dan telingamu itu tidak ada bedanya. Dan lagi pula itu bukan urusanku. Siapa suruh kau tidak mau bangun." Chanyeol masih sibuk menggerutu saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberi satu kecupan dibibir Chanyeol agar kekesalannya lenyap.

"Sekarang, raksasa tampan. Cepatlah mandi, aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita." Baekhyun dengan mode riangnya kembali melayangkan satu kecupan dibibir apel pria jangkung, melangkah menjauhi kamar mereka kembali ke dapur.

Saat ia kembali ke kamar mereka hanya untuk memastikan bahwa si pemalas sudah mengangkat bokongnya dari ranjang, bunyi cucuran air dari shower menjelaskan semuanya. Decakan puas terdengar. Dan tentu sebagai suami yang baik, sekarang adalah giliran Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan setelan kantor yang akan dipakai Chanyeol untuk hari ini. Dasi hitam polos dan kemeja abu-abu gelap ia tarik dari gantungan. Ketika sampai dibagian jas, ia memilih yang abu-abu juga tapi lebih gelap dengan celana senada. Ini hari senin dan berarti rapat mingguan setelah makan siang, warna yang cerah hanya akan merusak keresmian agenda penting itu.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya keluar _walk in closet_ dengan satu setelan dilengan kanannya. Chanyeol sudah selesai dari acara mandinya, dan pria itu sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya membelakangi ranjang hanya dengan handuk melilit pinggang. Bagus, pemandangan indah dipagi hari yang cerah.

Baekhyun meletakan pakaian Chanyeol diatas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Si jangkung belum menyadari kehadirannya, dan sepertinya kejutan kecil dipagi hari tidak begitu buruk. Dengan langkah tanpa suara Baekhyun mendekat, menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan pelukan hangat dari belakang dan beberapa ciuman kecil dipunggung lebar sang suami.

"Selamat pagi, tampan."

Tubuh mereka bergetar karena kekehan dari yang lebih muda. Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, tangannya mengantarkan elusan ringan diperut berotot Chanyeol penuh sayang.

"Selamat pagi juga, cantik." Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga sekarang gilirannya yang memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan suami kecilnya memeluk lehernya. Tubuh mereka merapat tanpa jarak. Campuran bebauan vegetal dengan woody yang kuat bergabung bersama aroma citrus yang samar, membuai penciuman Baekhyun. Menariknya lebih dekat dan dekat hingga membawanya ke kecupan dalam yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Saat Chanyeol menuntut lebih dalam ciuman mereka, Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol acak. Membuat tautan mereka terpaksa terlepas dengan erangan tidak terima dari si surai _ashgrey._

"Ah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa masakanku." Baekhyun berdiri disana mengutuki kebodohannya sementara Chanyeol yang tahu diri agar tidak membuat mereka kelaparan karena menghanguskan masakan Baekhyun, berbalik ke ranjang dimana setelan yang telah suami kecilnya siapkan diletakan.

"Aku akan ke dapur, pakailah pakaian— Oh sepertinya kau sedang melakukannya." rona tipis timbul di pipi Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meluncurkan tangannya kesalah satu lubang di kemeja abu-abunya. Setelah mendengar gumaman dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbalik kembali ke dapur dan menemukan sedikit kekacauan disana.

Bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengatakannya, semuanya hangus. Menyisakan warna hitam pekat di dalam wajan yang ia gunakan. Ia harus memasak semuanya lagi dari awal, sementara Chanyeol akan datang sebentar lagi untuk memakan sarapannya. Berpikir cepat, Baekhyun mengambil enam lembar roti tawar di dalam lemari atas. Selama roti memakan waktu untuk matang, Baekhyun menungging di depan lemari es untuk menyiapkan susu. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol datang dan bersiul di posisi 'mengundangnya'

"Sarapan yang enak, Baek."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sebelum meletakan satu karton susu sedang diatas meja makan. Chanyeol sudah duduk disana dan nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya ditanganya.

Bunyi ting terdengar samar. Dan tak beberapa setelah itu, sepiring roti bakar dengan selai kacang kesukaan Chanyeol sudah ada di depannya. Harum manis dan gurih menguar di ruang makan mereka, mengusik konsentrasi Chanyeol. Ponselnya diletakan dan tanpa kata melahap sarapannya.

"Maaf. Hanya ini yang bisa aku masak untukmu, Chan." Baekhyun meringis didepan sarapannya yang belum tersentuh. Tampak begitu bersalah diatas lipatan tangannya.

Demi Tuhan ini bukan apa-apa. Chanyeol ingin menarik semua kalimat itu keluar, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan itu karena Baekhyun hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya dan Chanyeol mengerti, sangat. Dan satu-satunya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah mengusak rambut suaminya dan tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah ini bagus. Aku benar-benar merindukan roti bakar buatanmu dan tanpa perlu aku katakan kau melakukannya." senyum perlahan hadir disudut bibir Baekhyun. "ini roti bakar terenak yang pernah aku makan. Oh kau harus sering membuat ini untuk sarapanku, Baek."

Baekhyun, walaupun sepenuhnya tahu ini semua hanyalah usaha Chanyeol agar membuatnya tidak bersedih, sedikit terhibur dengan kata-katanya. Baekhyun mungkin dalam mood baik sekarang karena biasanya gombalan Chanyeol tidak akan begitu mempengaruhinya —walaupun meninggal rona pink tipis di pipinya. Ia akan menjawab setiap kalimat Chanyeol dengan pedas hingga si jangkung kesal dengan wajah menggemaskan. Oh Baekhyun suka dengan bibir mengerucut Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk hari ini. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Chanyeol memang tampak lebih bahagia hari ini. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menghancurkan mood suaminya.

"Baiklah— baiklah, _cheesyeol._ Aku akan mengantar bekal ke kantormu sebagai gantinya."

"Ide bagus, Baek. Aku tidak ada jadwal penting di jam itu."

Baekhyun mulai menarik roti miliknya yang tak tersentuh menuju mulut. Berbeda dengan roti Chanyeol yang dipanggang, punya Baekhyun hanya roti tawar biasa dengan selai stroberi manis. Susu coklatnya ia minun perlahan dan saat ia menyadari satu hal, Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Meneguknya cepat, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Gelas susu ia letakan bersamaan dengan pertanyaan ingin tahu.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi Tuan Park. Kau berselingkuh didepanku sekarang? " Baekhyun memicing, menatap Chanyeol curiga. Sementara yang ditatap masih bisa terlihat antusias dengan apa yang ia dapati di ponselnya sebelum melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun, kau akan menendang selangkangku sampai impoten jika itu terjadi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku masih mencintaimu dan masa depanku yang berharga." bukannya puas, jawaban Chanyeol malah melahirkan kerutan bingung di wajah Baekhyun. Selama tiga tahun hubungan mereka, Chanyeol tidak pernah setenang ini saat tuduhan 'selingkuh' ia angkat. Chanyeol pasti akan sedikit gemetar karena Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Pernah suatu kali saat Chanyeol tanpa sengaja meremas pantat pelayan di bar karena mabuk berat, Baekhyun tanpa rasa kasihan menusuk milik Chanyeol dengan lututnya yang —hanya Tuhan yang tahu dimana ia bisa mendapat tenaga yang begitu besar. Nyerinya bahkan tidak hilang selama dua hari.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, titik-titik kegembiraan masih berenang di mata bulat Chanyeol, seolah ancaman Baekhyun hanyalah angin lalu. Dan tendangannya waktu itu hanyalah gigitan semut yang tidak menyakitinya.

"Sudah jam tujuh lewat. Aku harus berangkat sekarang, Baek. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol merunduk mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum menarik tas kerjanya di kursi samping. Sisa-sisa kebahagiaannya masih ada. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, senyum itu tidak pernah dilihat Baekhyun kecuali saat Baekhyun menerima lamaran Chanyeol untuk hidup bersama enam bulan lalu.

Hingga Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak membalas kalimat cintanya. Begitu terganggu dengan tingkahnya barusan.

 _Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Chan?_

 _._

 _._

 **The Hidden Universe**

 _._

 _._

Langkah Chanyeol nampak begitu terburu saat ia keluar dari lift dilantai kantornya. Itu terletak di lantai 32, dan selama Chanyeol bekerja disana, ini kali pertama ia merasa begitu lama mendekam di dalam kotak itu. Dan kenapa? Jongin yang berdiri didepan kantornya akan menjawabnya dengan kesal setengah mati.

"Ini kartu namanya, berterimakasihlah padaku. Aku bertemu dengannya saat makan malam dengan Kyungsoo. Dan tebak Chanyeol, aku langsung teringat padamu saat dia melintas didepanku. Aku harus mencari cara untuk menemuinya sedang Kyungsoo bergelantungan di lenganku, Oh Ya Tuhan." Jongin mendesah. "aku masih ingat tatapan kesal Kyungsoo saat aku terpaksa melepaskan tangannya dan berlari keluar mengejarnya. Dia merajuk padaku, mengancam tidak ada jatah untuk seminggu ke depan. Ini bencana Chanyeol, bencana. Aku tersiksa karena merusak _anniversarry_ ku sendiri disini, sementara kau bahagia disana— Oh sialan, bagaimana caraku meminta maaf pada Baby Soo sedangkan kau selalu menyerahkan tugasmu padaku, CEO Park yang terhormat. Tidak ada hari berbaikan. Tidak ada jatah untuk sebulan—" Jongin menyerngit kearah Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang memuja plastik ditangannya. "dan hey berhenti mencium kartu nama itu, menjijikkan. Aku sedang kesal disini dan seharusnya sebagai sahabat yang baik kau mendengar ceritaku, sialan"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya acuh, matanya masih sibuk mengamati detail kecil kartu nama ditangannya. "Simpan ceritamu, Jongin. Aku benci mendengarmu merengak. Dan sebagai rasa terimakasihku ambilah cuti, buat dirimu berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo dan dapatkan kembali jatah seminggumu. Aku benar-benar tertolong." dengan bahagia Chanyeol berjalan ke ruangannya, masih menatap kartu nama di depannya seolah hartu karun tak ternilai. Sementara Jongin bersorak senang dibelakangnya, mendapatkan kembali kebahagiannya.

 _IRENE BAE_

 _Architecture and Styling_

 _010 - 5138 - 6873_

 _Distrik Gangnam, Seoul._

Tangan Chanyeol sudah bergerak menuju ponselnya. Mengetikan beberapa nomor yang tertera di kartu nama ditangan kanannya. Ia mengeceknya lagi. Lalu sekali lagi. Dan satu kali lagi. Oke, ini yang terakhir. Tapi sistem motoriknya malah melakukan sebaliknya, matanya masih melotot dari kartu nama ke ponselnya. Mewanti-wanti peluang salah yang bisa saja terjadi. Jadi setelah kesepuluh kalinya yang panjang, Chanyeol menekan tombol panggil.

Ada nada tunggu yang lama, dan Chanyeol mengetuk jari-jarinya diatas meja dengan tidak sabaran. Oh ayolah, ini kesempatan langka. _Irene Bae,_ semua orang di Korea tahu kalau wanita itu adalah arsitek terhebat. Dan Chanyeol sendiri mengakui kualitasnya. Rancangan yang ia buat tidak pernah main-main, selalu indah dan rapi. Akan menjadi kehormatan baginya jika wanita ini ikut ke dalam project rahasianya. Dan semoga saja dia mau— Oh demi boxer pink Baekhyun, ini diangkat.

 _"Hallo."_

"Oh h-hey, hallo." sial Park, kenapa kau terdengar gugup.

 _"Maaf, dengan siapa aku bicara? Jika tidak ada kepentingan aku akan—"_

"Tidak, tidak. Aku Park Chanyeol, dan ya aku punya kepentingan denganmu."

 _"Park Chanyeol?"_ mungkin irene sedang menyerngit diseberang sana sekarang. _"aku rasa, aku tidak punya klien dengan nama itu. Tapi aku pernah mendengar namanya—"_ ada keheningan yang membuat suara jantungnya terdengar sangat keras. _"Oh Tuhan, apa kau Park Chanyeol, CEO Park Inc yang terkenal itu."_

"Aku tidak seterkenal itu." ada nada sombong dalam kalimatnya. Dan percaya dirinya seketika timbul mendengar Irene yang mengenalnya. Oh kemana Park Chanyeol yang gugup tadi.

 _"Jadi ada apa orang sesibuk Tuan Park Chanyeol menghubungiku?"_

"Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk sedikit yeah urusan— jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau orang yang tepat untuk project ini, tapi jika kau sibuk, kau bisa menolak ini. Aku tidak memaksa, kau tahu."

 _"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan itu."_ suara irene terdengar ramah, mereka sekarang lebih terlihat seperti teman lama daripada seseorang calon rekan kerja yang tidak pernah bertemu. _"Aku merasa tersanjung mengetahui orang sehebat dirimu mengajakku kedalam project ini. Jadi, apa itu? "_

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti. Bisakah kita membuat janji? "

 _"Tentu saja. Tapi karena kau begitu mendadak aku hanya punya waktu saat istirahat makan siang nanti, bagaimana? Apa kau keberatan?"_

"Tidak, tidak. Aku malah menyesal karena mengganggu istirahat makan siangmu. Dan sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika kau yang menentukan tempatnya, lalu kau bisa memilih restoran kesukaanmu."

 _"Call. Senang bekerja sama denganmu Park Chanyeol-ssi. Aku akan mengirim alamatnya, sampai jumpa."_

"Ya, sampai jumpa nanti"

Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bersorak setelah panggilan diputus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hidden Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat siang, Tuan Park."

Baekhyun tidak hentinya mendapat sapaan saat langkah pertamanya menginjak gedung kantor Chanyeol. Setiap karyawan yang melewatinya langsung berhenti dan membungkuk padanya, yang akan dibalas anggukan dan senyum ramah oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

 _Well_ , siapa yang tidak tahu Baekhyun. Tidak hanya orang di gedung ini, tapi juga orang seluruh Korea atau mungkin juga dunia. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal sebelum memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menikah dengan pengusaha muda, Park Chanyeol. Kariernya gemilang, sukses melakukan konser besar diberbagai negara besar. Dan namanya juga menorehkan beberapa sejarah, membuat keputusannya untuk tidak melanjutkan kontrak dengan agensinya ditanggap tidak setuju oleh penggemarnya. Dan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol juga sudah dikenal sejak dia masih menjadi penyanyi, tidak mengherankan seluruh orang di Korea saat mereka merayakan pernikahan mereka di bulan Juni lalu.

Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata hitamnya saat ia sudah masuk kedalam lift khusus untuk para petinggi. Di tangannya sudah ada tas berisi bekal makan siang yang ia buat khusus untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa memasak, semua orang tahu itu. Ia bahkan pernah dikritik karena tidak tahu cara merebus telur, memalukan. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia menunjukkan perubahan yang besar. Ia sudah bisa memegang pisau dengan benar dan tahu cara menghidupkan kompor. Memasak bukan lagi hal yang ia benci— walaupun tetap menjadi yang tersulit untuknya. Dan yang terbaiknya, Baekhyun sudah bisa membuat masakan yang layak dimakan. Orang yang berada dibaliknya adalah Kyungsoo, sahabat terbaiknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah alasannya. Ia sangat suka ekspresi Chanyeol ketika memakan masakannya. Walaupun terkadang terlalu banyak garam yang ia masukan, Chanyeol selalu membuat komentar positif. Tidak seperti Jongin yang akan berpikir ratusan kali saat memakan masakannya dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun membalik meja karena komentar pedas dari sepupu hitamnya itu.

Oh ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, Baekhyun suka sekali melihatnya tersiksa dengan dua tumpuk kertas diatas meja kerjanya seperti sekarang. Pemandangan yang indah yan patut dikomentari.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, liat tumpukan berkas ini. Aku yakin ini lebih tinggi dari gunung Fuji yang ada di Busan—"

Walaupun terkadang Baekhyun dan otaknya sama pendeknya.

"Fuji ada di Jepang, sialan."

"Terakhir kali aku lihat ada di belakang rumahku di Busan." Baekhyun berkedip polos, dan hanya orang bodoh yang bilang kalau itu menggemaskan. Persetan dengan Chanyeol dan penggemarnya, mereka itu buta. Kedipan itu jelas lebih terlihat menjengkelkan. Jongin nyaris melempar berkas ditangannya ke wajah Baekhyun jika ia tidak ingat kalau pria pendek itu sepupunya, dan jangan lupa. Suami kecil Park Chanyeol, yang notabenenya adalah bos ditempatnya bekerja sekarang. Tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya, Jongin mendesah.

"Aku tinggal dirumah yang sama denganmu jika kau lupa. Dan tidak ada gunung disana, hanya ada laut demi Tuhan."

"Perlu kuingatkan Jongin, ini mulutku, bukan mulutmu. Jadi terserahku mau menyebutnya bagaimana." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Hidup begitu lama dengan Baekhyun seharusnya membuat Jongin sadar, kalau melawan Baekhyun dan segala omong kosongnya akan membuatnya sama gila seperti si pendek Baekhyun.

"Persetan, aku tidak peduli dengan mulut jelekmu." mengabaikan rutukan Jongin, Baekhyun membawa kakinya menuju pintu besar ruangan Chanyeol dengan riang. Ia tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu karena Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau ia akan datang, dan lagipula itu bukan kebiasaannya.

"Chanyeol sayang~" suara Baekhyun mendayu, memantul kesegala sudut ruangan di kantor Chanyeol. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang mau menjawab. Pria mungil itu meletakan bekalnya diatas meja kaca milik suaminya. Kursi kebesarannya kosong, tapi hangat. Berarti Chanyeol baru saja keluar tidak beberapa lama setelah Baekhyun datang. Atau mungkin Chanyeol sedang ke toilet? Tidak, tidak ada siapapun disana. Lalu kemana Chanyeol?

"Hey, Jongin." bagus, Jongin ingin balas dendam nampaknya. "Sialan, aku memanggilmu. Setidaknya menjawablah." Baekhyun kesal setengah mati saat Jongin mengorek telinganya pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Oi hitam! Kemana suami ku? "

Akhirnya Jongin melirik kepadanya, wajahnya menampilkan senyum horror. "Oh Yang Mulia Baekhyun, hamba tidak tahu kemana suamimu pergi. Apakah aku Ibunya? Atau ayahnya? Atau sekretarisnya? Yang tahu kemana kakinya melangkah dan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan—"

"Kau sekretarisnya, perlu ku ingatkan hitam!" gigi Baekhyun bergemeletuk menanggapi lelucuon konyol Jongin. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, demi Tuhan. Chanyeol tidak ada dikantornya, padahal tadi pagi ia punya jadwal kosong dan berjanji makan siang pertama. Itu berarti tiga hal, Chanyeol punya urusan mendadak, yang kedua Chanyeol lupa janjinya dan ketiga terjadi hal buruk pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin yang ketiga terjadi, lagipula gedung ini punya sistem keamana. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk. Yang ketiga coret. Tapi yang kedua juga mustahil, Chanyeol tidak pernah melupakan janjinya, ia orang yang disiplin. Atau mungkin memang ada rapat penting? Ya mungkin saja ada rapat mendadak.

"Lalu haruskah aku apa saja tentang dirinya, aku hanya seorang sekretaris lemah, aku tidak berdaya." _lihat Baekhyun aku membalikan permain yang tadi kau mainkan padaku_ , inner Jongin menarik bendera kemenangan.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya saat berjalan kembali menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Sugesti positif ia tanamkan di kepalanya selama ia duduk di sofa gelap sambil memandang bekal yang ia buat. Ia akan menunggu Chanyeol setengah jam disini. Titik. Itu janjinya. Jika Chanyeol masih tidak datang dalam waktu itu, ia akan pergi. Terserah jika suaminya itu akan mati kelaparan, ia tidak peduli.

Tapi itu hanya katanya saja. Fakta sebenarnya Baekhyun masih duduk disana dengan gelisah. Sudah ada beberapa pesan yang ia kirimkan berisi ancama, tapi tidak ada balasan. Juga beberapa panggilan selama ia menggigit kukunya, tidak diangkat. Jamnya sudah bergerak ke angka satu, dan Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya jika ia menunggu Chanyeol selama satu jam? Ini melewati janjinya. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bercanda.

Menarik bekalnya, Baekhyun tersentak saat ada getaran di ponselnya. Ia berharap kalau itu Chanyeol, tapi hanya ada nama _'Jonginfvck's boyfriend' ._ Baekhyun mendesah.

 _"Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku merindukan pasta restoran di dekat gedung agensimu."_ tanpa sapaan dan ucapan selamat siang, ciri khas Kyungsoo sekali. Baekhyun diam sebentar untuk berpikir hingga akhirnya ia setuju. Tidak terlalu buruk, Baekhyun juga ingin sekalian bercerita. Tentang beberapa resep dan sedikit curhatan kecil.

"Call. Aku akan datang dalam lima belas menit."

 _"Ya, ya mengebutlah Baekhyun sayang dan kau akan ditangkap polisi. Hati-hati di jalan."_

Baekhyun menutup panggilannya. Saat ia sudah diluar ruangan, ia masih melihat Jongin dengan posisi yang sama saat ia panik tadi. Baekhyun meletakan kotak bekalnya dengan tiba-tiba di meja Jongin.

Hanya satu kalimat 'makanlah' dan Baekhyun berlalu kedalam lift. Tapi teriakan kurang ajar Jongin menusuknya hingga ke tulang.

"Aku akan memakannya saat ingin bunuh diri!"

Ini yang dinamakan tidak menghargai niat baik seseorang. Dan itu tidak baik, nak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hidden Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau sudah setuju untuk bekerja sama dengannku, Nona Bae."

"Tentu saja, Tuan Park." tangan Irene terulur menaut jabatan itu. Mereka tersenyum profesional satu sama lain. "aku juga senang kalau suamimu yang terkenal itu ternyata mengidolakanku."

"Ya, dia pasti akan menjerit jika tahu itu hasil karyamu. Dia selalu ingin mempunyai rumah hasil rancanganmu, dia bilang itu indah dan hangat." Irene tersipu saat pujian untuknya terlontar.

"Itu berlebihan, aku hanya membuat sesuai dengan apa yang klienku inginkan. Tapi aku senang jika Baekhyun-ssi berpikir seperti itu."

Kehingan tercipta. Chanyeol menyesap wine nya dengan tenang sama seperti Irene. Mereka berdua telah mengobrolkan banyak hal. Mulai dari bagaimana rumah yang diinginkan Baekhyun hingga detail kecilnya. Chanyeol mengingat itu semua di luar kepalanya, tentu saja. Baekhyun menyukai rumah yang luas, dengan taman yang terletak dibagian depan dan samping rumah. Jangan lupakan kolam renang itu kesukaan Baekhyun. Dan selebihnya sudah ia katakan kepada arsitek favorit suaminya, yang tanpa diduga menghabiskan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit.

"Aku punya permintaan kecil." Irene mengangkat kepalanya dari _gratinati_ vegetarian dipiringnya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Bisa kau rahasiakan ini dari Baekhyun? Maksudku— ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya. Dan aku tidak ingin dia tahu tentang ini sampai semuanya selesai. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja semua orang suka kejutan, kan."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Dan bisakah kita ganti kata 'rumah' menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda? Jadi ketika kau memberi tahu ku tentang perkembangan _dream house_ kami, Baekhyun tidak akan tahu walaupun aku mengatakan didepannya. Seperti kata ganti."

Kepala Irene miring kekanan saat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Chanyeol disampingnya juga menyerngit. Memilih dari jutaan kata yang tepat sebagai kata ganti _dream house_ mereka.

" _Universe_."

Chanyeol berujar pelan, lalu mengulangi kalimatnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "itu berarti alam semesta, jagat raya. Tempat dimana aku tinggal dan menghabiskan semua waktuku. _My small universe that has my whole world?"_

Irene tersenyum sumringah. Kata yang sangat indah, ia jadi ingin segera mengerjakan project ini. Dan ia berjanji akan langsung turun tangan untuk mengerjakannya sendiri. Oh Tuhan, ia sudah tidak sabar. "Jadi kita akan menamainya _universe_? "

"Ya, _The Hidden Universe's project_. Agar Baekhyun tidak tahu jika aku bekerja sama dengan Irene Bae yang terkenal itu, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Joohyun. Kau keberatan?"

"Itu namaku dulu saat kuliah tapi apapun untuk suami kecilmu yang menggemaskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hidden Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan ketika aku ingin bermanja dengannya, ia melepaskannya, Baek. Ya Tuhan bisa kau bayangkan, aku tahu dia sangat senang saat aku bertingkah kekanakan dan bergelayut padanya seperti anak kera dan aku melakukan itu untuknya, apapun yang membuatnya senang dihari _anniversarry_ kedua kami. Aku bahkan ingin muntah mendengar nada suaraku sendiri, tapi lihat apa yang ia lakukan. Dia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan izin ke toilet. Sialan." Kyungsoo mendengus dengan keras hingga Baekhyun merasa bisa saja terbang karenanya. "ia pikir aku tidak tahu kalau dia melakukan itu semua karena seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja jalan melewati kami. Dan apa-apaan toilet, ia baru saja ke toilet Baek. Aku berani bersumpah kalau Jongin mengejar wanita itu dan meminta nomor ponselnya. Sialan, beraninya si hitam itu melakukan ini padaku."

Di depannya Baekhyun mendengarkan sambil menggigit potongan _tiramissu_ nya. Niat awal ingin meminta resep baru pada Kyungsoo, tapi sahabatnya ini nampak sangat kesal sekarang. Kyungsoo bahkan langsung berceloteh panjang lebar dan mengabaikan pelayan yang bertanya pesanannya. Jadi Baekhyun selaku satu-satunya orang waras di situ memesankan Kyungsoo _gratinati_ dan _tirramissu_ toping stroberi kream untuknya.

Menghela nafas berat, Baekhyun mengambil satu suapan lagi. Sepenuhnya tidak tertarik dengan cerita catatan kriminal Jongin dihari jadi mereka. "Merengek padaku tidak akan membuat masalah kalian selesai. Jika Jongin memang melakukan itu, dia akan datang dan meminta maaf padamu. Tapi Kyungsoo, sejauh yang aku tahu Jongin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia sudah berhenti menjadi playboy dan benar-benar _stuck_ denganmu." Baekhyun malas bicara saat ini dan Kyungsoo membuatnya bicara panjang lebar dengan gigitan kue manis dimulutnya. Jadi ia larikan matanya kesekitar restoran yang nampak sibuk. Tentu saja, ini waktunya makan siang, dan restoran ini menyediakan masakan Italia terbaik di Seoul. Semua orang ingin kesini, kualitasnya patut diacungi jempol.

Sampai matanya menemukan satu titik yang menarik pandangannya. Itu seorang pria tinggi dengan bahu lebar tertawa bersama wanita cantik bergaun merah simpel. Itu tidak akan mengganggu Baekhyun jika saja jas abu-abu gelap itu tidak mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Ia yakin sekali itu setelan yang ia siapkan untuk Chanyeol tadi pagi...

Tidak. Itu hanya khayalannya. Mungkin matanya sedikit samar karena kacamata hitamnyanya masih belum ia buka dan itu mungkin bukan abu-abu gelap tapi hitam pucat. Ya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mungkin saja rapat, ingat?

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin penyakit lama Jongin sudah kambuh sekarang, Baek. Dia dulu adalah pencinta wanita nomor satu. Aku bahkan tahu kalau dia masih menyimpan majalah dewasa dibawah ranjangnya, dan si hitam itu berpikir aku tidak tahu? Benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun menjadi kaku dengan ucapannya. Semua yang dikatakan pria bermata bulat itu ada benarnya. Jongin dulunya penyuka perempuan sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo, dan kemungkinan Jongin adalah hetero seksual. Besar persentase jika Jongin kembali menykai wanita dengan dada besar. Dan entah kenapa pikirannya langsung melayang ke Chanyeol. Bahwa suaminya dulu juga pecinta wanita saat masa mudanya.

Dan pria yang barusan keluar dari restoran ini benar-benar membuatnya gelisah.

"Jongin tidak mungkin melakukannya, Soo. Jongin sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin kau hanya salah paham saja. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu." suara Baekhyun memelan hingga kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan.

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, jawaban itu lebih dalam mengenai hatinya. Ia seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk percaya apa yang ia percaya. Walaupun sudut kecil hatinya merasa ada sedikit penyangkalan.

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia memang melakukannya? Aku tidak berjanji akan memaafkan segala omong kosong sepupumu. Aku akan membunuhnya, Baekhyun. Aku bersumpah."

Benar? _Bagaimana jika itu memang Chanyeol?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hidden Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

Chanyeol membuka sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak. Jasnya sudah ia buka dan dilampirkan ditangan kanannya, sementara tas kerjanya ada ditangan lainnya.

Saat tidak ada tanggapan, Chanyeol memanggil nama suaminya lebih keras. Tidak ada balasan. Chanyeol mulai masuk lebih dalam, dan tempat yang pertama ia kunjungi adalah dapur. Suami kecilnya mungkin saja sedang memasak hingga tidak mendengar panggilannya. Dan benar saja, suaminya ada disana sedang melakukan proses penghancuran dapur mereka. Apron pink hadiah pernikahannya dari Kyungsoo melilit pinggangnya. Nampak begitu menggemaskan saat suami kecilnya tampak bingung antara wortel atau kentang ditangannya. Lalu pada akhirnya ia memasukan benda kuning dan orange yang telah ia potong dadu itu kedalam panci.

Suara kekehan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari masakannya.

"Chanyeol kapan kau datang? "

Chanyeol mendekat, mencium aroma stroberi dari rambut Baekhyun. "Baru saja. Oh— apa itu yang sedang kau masak?

Baekhyun melirik sedikit air yang bergelembung bersama uap panas. "Hanya sup biasa. Aku sebenarnya ingin membuatkan _gratinati_ saat mencicipi punya Kyungsoo di Viva polo, tapi aku tidak ingin kau mati keracunan karena mencoba masakanku. Dan mungkin kau juga baru saja memakan masakan Italia, bukankah itu kesukaanmu? "

Baekhyun bisa merasa jantungnya berdebar keras menanti reaksi dari Chanyeol. Tapi saat tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menegang memeluknya, Baekhyun mendapat jawabannya. Pikiran negatif satu persatu membelah diri menjadi tak terhingga meracuni otak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakan kecupan terakhir di surainya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum miris. Oh, sepertinya makan malam mereka akan berakhir canggung.

Saat dunia sudah tertidur menggapai mimpinya. Baekhyun diam-diam menyelipkan tangannya ke atas meja nakas dan menarik ponsel Chanyeol. Membuka aplikasi pesan dibawah selimutnya agar tidak membangunkan Chanyeol disampingnya yang sudah lebih dahulu terlelap dengan mulut terbuka.

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang tidak diinginkan mematahkan sugesti positif yang ia kuburkan didalam otaknya sejak tadi siang. Ia keluar dari pesan, menghapus semua riwayat bahkan pesan dan panggilan yang ia lakukan tadi— semuanya belum Chanyeol baca, sebelum akhirnya mematikan ponsel suaminya. Benda itu ia letakkan kembali. Dengan punggung menghadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencoba meraih mimpinya dengan sekelebat pikiran buruk.

 _ **Bae Joohyun**_

 _ **'Bagaimana dengan Viva Polo? Aku dengar masakan Italia disana enak, lagipula itu dekat dari kantormu kan? Sampai jumpa disana saat makan siang nanti:)'**_

 _ **08.34 KST**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hidden Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang perubahan berarti yang terjadi setelah beberapa kebenaran Baekhyun dapatkan. Bergelut di dunia hiburan selama sepuluh tahun mengajarkan Baekhyun banyak hal, salah satunya cara menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia dengan sangat baik berpura-pura bahagia karena hal kecil yang ia lihat. Ia masih bisa cerewet dan tetap amatir dalam memasak. Dia masih _Daddy_ yang baik untuk Mongryeong, anjing coklat putih kesayangannya. Dan menjadi orang paling menjengkelkan menurut sepupu hitamnya, Kim Jongin.

Tapi satu-satunya yang berubah disini adalah Chanyeol. Ia pulang lebih lambat dari sebelumnya dan menghabiskan banyak waktu memegang ponselnya. Di saat makan malam pun Chanyeol kedapatan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah ponselnya. Baekhyun menegurnya, bahwa itu tidak bagus untuknya dan Chanyeol hanya akan cengengesan lalu meletakan ponselnya beberapa saat, sebelum memainkannya lagi.

Ini peringatan terakhir dan Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Seperti seorang guru yang menangkap siswanya memainkan ponsel di jam pelajaran, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan menyimpannya saat tangan Chanyeol berhenti menyuap hanya untuk menuliskan beberapa kalimat.

"Baek, ponselku." Chanyeol merengek diatas kursinya persis seperti bayi yang meminta permennya kembali. Di depannya Baekhyun menggeleng keras, tidak terpengaruh dengan agyeo Chanyeol.

"Makan makananmu seperti anak baik, Chanyeol. Dan ponselmu akan aku berikan." mengangguk patuh, Chanyeol menyuap kembali makanannya ke mulut.

Begitulah Baekhyun menghabiskan makan malamnya untuk beberapa minggu belakangan. Bukannya ia tidak penasaran dengan isi pesan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya sedang menahan hatinya untuk tidak sakit jika suaminya itu bertukar pesan dengan si Joohyun itu. Tapi sekarang ia tidak tahan lagi. Baekhyun sudah menceritakan ini semua kepada Kyungsoo, dan sahabatnya bilang ia harus memastikan semuanya.

Ini saat yang tepat.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan makan malamnya yang bersisa setengah, Baekhyun berjalan keruang tengah. Anjingnya dengan patuh mengikutinya hingga kesofa. Sambil membuka pola ponsel suaminya, Baekhyun mengangkat Mongryeong ke pelukannya.

Menelan ludah gugup, tanpa sadar dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Baekhyun menekan fitur pesan. Pesan dari Jongin berada paling atas. Sepenggal kata _'besok ada rapat dengan investor Jeju'_ Baekhyun abaikan. Justru matanya lebih tertarik ke pesan dibawahnya. Dari Bae Joohyun dua puluh menit yang lalu.

 _Ya Tuhan bukankah mereka sedang makan malam saat itu? Jadi Joohyun ini orang yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa lepas dari ponselnya._

Baekhyun membuka _chathroom_ mereka dan beberapa pesan mengisi ruang disana. Jamnya masih sekitaran hari ini. Tidak ada pesan dari kemarin atau lusa sebelumnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol terbiasa menghapus pesan mereka setelah duapuluh empat jam.

Baekhyun membacanya satu persatu pesan itu. Berulang. Dan hal sama sampai IQ dua digitnya menghafal kalimat-kalimat yang ada disana dengan benar. Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat keluar dari aplikasi pesan saat telinganya menangkap kehadiran Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Ponsel Chanyeol ia lempar begitu saja disamping tempat duduknya sementara ia sibuk membuat dirinya nampak sedang khusyuk memperhatikan bagaimana telinga Mongryeong lebih pekat dibanding dengan warna cokelat yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Baek? "

Chanyeol memanggilnya dan Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut akan kehadiran suaminya. "Chanyeol." serunya riang. "ayo duduk disini. Aku sedang bermain dengan Mongryeong."

Mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan gerakan gesit menjangkau ponselnya. Ia cengengesan saat benda hitam keluaran _samsung_ itu bergoyang ditangannya. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Bukankah ini sudah larut, tidurlah Baek. Aku tidak ingin kau bangun telat dan terlambat membangunkanku." membiarkan Chanyeol memberinya kecupan selamat tidur, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata setengah terpejam. Mongryeong ia turunkan, dan anjing _WelshCorgi_ itu berlari kekandangnya di salah sudut ruang tengah. Sedang pemiliknya berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah yakin kalau suami kecilnya sudah tertidur, Chanyeol meletakan ponselnya ditelinga. Setelah dering ke lima, seseorang di ujung sana mengangkat.

 _"Maaf, Chanyeol ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku urus tadi."_ suara lembut Irene menyapa gendang telinganya. Kaki Chanyeol melangkah menuju balkon apartemennya.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi masalah seperti apa itu. Apa universe baik-baik saja? "

 _"Sedikit serius. Kau ingin pengerjaan yang cepat sementara kita kekurangan tenaga ahli, Chanyeol. Jika kau tidak menambah beberapa orang, universe tidak akan selamat dengan tepat waktu."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Hidden Universe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Lalu kalian tahu apa yang Chanyeol jawab, ia bilang _'lakukan apapun, Joohyun. Selama itu terbaik untuk universe ku'_ . Kalian bisa menangkap maksudku? Itu yang dia katakan. Sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan dan kembali tertidur."

Kungsoo mengangguk sok paham sementara Luhan, jemaah baru menatapnya dengan kening mengkerut . Setelah dugaan _'apakah Park Chanyeol selingkuh'_ ia beri tahu kepada kedua sahabatnya, mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di restoran Jepang yang lebih tertutup.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Baek. Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan itu."— Do Kyungsoo, anak pemilik salah satu stasiun televisi terkenal di Korea yang baru saja berbaikan dengan Jongin, memakai kalimatnya saat ia bercerti padanya dulu. Sepenuhnya tidak membuat kesimpulan yang Baekhyun inginkan. Melarikan pandangannya kearah Luhan, Baekhyun menyikutnya ketika ia masih melamun.

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting sama seperti Kyungsoo, aku akan pergi dan berhenti bercerita dengan kalian, demi Tuhan."

Sudut bibir Luhan terangkat saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari di kepalanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar. "Aku sepertinya tahu siapa Bae Joohyun ini."

"Benarkah? " Kyungsoo menjerit histeris sama kerasnya dengan Baekhyun. Luhan bersidekap merasa senang saat kedua sahabatnya menatapnya seperti bidadari perawan yang baru saja turun dari khayangan.

Ia berdehem, sedikit membuang waktu sebelum menjawab rasa penasaran orang disamping kiri kanannya. "Dia adalah salah satu mantan Sehun. Saingan terberatku saat mendapat hati Sehun."

Kyungsoo melotot sedang Baekhyun lebih histeris dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana orangnya? " terimakasih Kyungsoo, kau sahabat yang paling pengertian karena telah mengatakan isi kepala Baekhyun.

"Dia sangat cantik, sialan. Dan beberapa temanku berkata kalau aku mirip demgannya. Demi hidung besar Sehun, aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan nenek lampir kelebihan bedak itu."

Baekhyun mengerang ditempatnya, fakta bahwa Bae Joohyun ini sangat mirip dengan aktor China itu membuatnya putus asa. Karena faktanya, Chanyeol dulu pernah tertarik dengan Luhan.

"Dan Baekhyun. Setelah ku pikir-pikir kalimat _universe_ ini merancu pada bayi! " Kyungsoo memekik diujung kalimatnya. Menambah daftar panjang keputus asaan Baekhyun. "jika memang Joohyun ini mengirim kalimat seperti _'kabar universe baik-baik saja, walaupun ada beberapa kendala tapi aku yakin kau bisa bertemu dengannya akhir bulan oktober nanti'_ sialan Luhan, bukankah mereka terlihat seperti membahas sebuah bayi yang diam-diam mereka sembunyikan?"

Kepala Baekhyun tenggelam lebih dalam di lipatan tangannya. Baekhyun jadi menyesal sendiri karena terlalu tahu banyak fakta baru. Ini sama sekali tidak membantunya. Dan kedua pria disampingnya terlalu idiot untuk sadar bahwa temannya yang satu ini ingin mereka berdua membahas bukti kalau universe itu adalah kata ganti untuk bayi Chanyeol dan Joohyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak mungkin duduk diam dengan tenang sementara pernikahanku akan hancur karena Chanyeol mempunya anak dengan wanita lain. Media pasti senang mengangkat berita ini sebagai _cover_ depan majalah mereka. Sialan sialan."

Luhan menggeleng iba melihat kefrustasian Baekhyun. Dan sekaranglah sebagai seorang sahabat peran Luhan dibutuhkan. "Aku punya ide untukmu."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi melihatnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Mengambil kertas dan pena dari bawah meja— Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa dua benda itu bisa ada dibawah meja, Luhan membuat tulisan _'Secret Plans'_ diujung atasnya. "Jadi, karena Bae Joohyun ini bukan orang terkenal seperti kita pasti akan sulit untuk melacak keberadaannya. Jadi Baekhyun—" ujung pena Luhan terarah didepan lekuk hidungnya. "kau akan membuat Chanyeol berhenti mengontaknya selama aku dan Kyungsoo mencari keberadaan si perusak hubungan orang ini." mereka berdua mengangguk penuh semangat dan tekad. "dan ketika kita menemukannya kita akan melabrak— maksudku memberi pengertian padanya bahwa menggangu rumah tangga orang tidak baik. Jika ia tidak mau maka kita akan mengancamnya menggunakan media untuk membeberkan semua kebusukannya. Bahwa Bae Joohyun ini adalah perusak pasangan pengantin baru, Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Hahahahaha."

Walaupun rencana Luhan sedikit berlebihan, tapi ini sempurna. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun setuju jika rencana itu akan berhasil menggagalkan rencana Bae Joohyun untuk menghancurkan pernikahan seumur jagung Baekhyun. Lalu tawa ketiganya bergabung saat mereka melakukan tos.

Ya bersiap-siaplah hancur Bae Joohyun, hidupmu dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana cara aku membuat Chanyeol berhenti menghubungi Bae Joohyun ini? " Baekhyun dengan polos bertanya, merusak tawa Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang masih menggema.

"Gunakan otakmu, Baekhyun. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol dan _pho_ ini terhubung?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya gemas dengan pertanyaan bodoh Baekhyun.

"Bertemu? "

"Bodoh! " sekarang gilirannya Kyungsoo yang turun tangan. "Tentu saja ponsel, Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan ponsel. Kau akan menyembunyikan charger ponselnya dan taraaa. Ponsel Chanyeol mati dan si Joohyun tidak bisa menghubungi suamimu lagi."

"Benar, charger! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hidden Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berputar-putar didepan Baekhyun nampak kebingungan. Ia memeriksa setiap laci dilemari televisi tapi yang ia cari tidak ketemu. Mengerang, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap laci di apartemen mereka.

Jengkel karena tubuh besar Chanyeol menghalangi drama yang ia tonton, Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa ke arah suaminya. "Berhenti mengganggu acara menonton ku, Park. Mereka sedang ciuman."

Tak terusik dengan umpatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol balik menatapnya. "Baek, kau melihat charger ponselku. Seingatku kemarin aku meletakannya di atas meja nakas. Tapi sekarang hilang. Apakah kau melihatnya disuatu tempat?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeleng keras sementara Chanyeol nampak sangat kesal. Itu charger ketiganya dibulan ini, entah karena apa chargernya selalu hilang dengan tiba-tiba dibulan ini. Apakah para hantu di bulan oktober senang mencuri charger sekarang?

Chanyeol bergidik geli dengan pemikiran bodohnya. Jelas tidak ada hantu di dunia ini. Hanya orang dengan pikiran sempit yang percaya dengan mitos-mitos belaka. Mencoba mencari kembali, Chanyeol beranjak ke kamar mereka tempat korban terakhir kali diletakan.

"Kau ingin memakai punyaku Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berteriak matanya belum teralih dari seorang pria tampan yang mencintai robot cantik.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Tapi ponselmu IPhone jika kau kau lupa. Dan aku tidak bisa menggunankannya."

Bunyi krasak krusuk kembali terdengar ribut.

Tidak tahu saja Chanyeol, kalau suami kecilnya ini sedang terkikik bersama suara drama yang ia tonton.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hidden Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari yang indah, Bos." Jongin menyapanya saat ia baru saja keluar dari lift. Wajahnya keruh, dan si pesek Jongin ini dengan seenak jidat menyebutnya indah?

"Indah pantatmu. Cepat belikan aku charger baru lagi dalam lima belas menit, jika tidak kau ku pecat!" Chanyeol duduk di tahtanya menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku baru membelinya minggu lalu dan sekarang sudah hilang kembali? Sebenarnya kau kemanakan charger yang sebelumnya? Kau makan? "

"Berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dan laukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan, hitam!"

"Tentu saja, Park Chanyeol yang terhormat. Pelayanmu ini akan melakukannya untukmu." dengan mulut berkomat-kamit, Jongin melaksanakan perintah atasannya.

Begitu pintu ditutup. Chanyeol memijat keningnya frustrasi. _Universe_ mereka akan selesai dalam beberapa hari lagi. Dan penting untuknya mendengar setiap perkembangan dari Joohyun karena ia dalam waktu sibuk sekarang. Kerja samanya dengan perusahaan perbankan dari China, benar-benar menguras waktunya. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat universe setiap pulang kerja karena Wu sialan itu terlalu banyak meminta banyak hal darinya.

Tapi rasanya membahagiakan saat membayangkan ia dan Baekhyun akan tinggal di universe bersama anak-anak mereka sebentar lagi. Oh Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun akan memberikannya pelayanan semalam penuh jika tahu rumah itu hasil kerja keras Irene Bae.

"Sialan, Chanyeol. Ini chargermu." nafas Jongin terengah, bukti bahwa ia menggunakan kecepatan penuh berlari ke tiga blok disamping gedung kantor mereka dengan plastik kresek berisi charger berlabel. "Jika kau— menghilang— kannya lagi aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi untukmu."

Pintu ditutup dengan keras oleh Jongin. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memberikan bonus sebagai hadiah untuk sekretarisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hidden Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benar, Luhan. Dia terlihat sangat kesal sekali. Aku bisa bertaruh kalau si Joohyun itu belum menghubungi Chanyeol seharian ini. Dan ya, sepertinya rencana kita berhasil— oh sepertinya itu Chanyeol. Dia pasti datang dengan charger barunya. Haruskah kita merusaknya untuk sekarang? Tentu saja iya. Ku tutup teleponnya. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun melempar _iPhone X Space Gray_ nya ke sofa. Menyambut kepulangannya Chanyeol dengan pelukan hangat.

"Hari yang berat, hmm? " Chanyeol mengangguk pelan di bahu sempitnya. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat, mandilah." Baekhyun pergi setelah memberikan beberapa usapan lembut dipunggung Chanyeol.

Sementara suami besarnya sedang menenangkan pikiran, Baekhyun memanaskan makananan yang ia buat tadi di _microwave_. Baekhyun bersiul pelan sambil menunggu untuk beberapa saat. Tepat saat bunyi ting nyaring terdengar, Chanyeol juga berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? " Baekhyun bertanya panik setelah mencapai kamar mereka dalam tiga detik.

Chanyeol berdiri menjulang disamping ranjang mereka, memegang _Samsung Galaxy S8+_ di salah satu tangan sementara matanya menatap kosong kresek putih diatas kasur.

"Kemana charger baruku, Baek? "

"A—apa? Kau menuduhku yang mengambilnya, Chanyeol? Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius." mata Chanyeol merah, menatap Baekhyun dibingkai pintu yang sekarang bergetar karena tawa miris. "Chargerku sudah hilang tiga kali— empat dengan ini. Dan tidak mungkin hantu yang melakukan itu, sedangkan kau satu-satunya orang hidup di apartemen ini. Katakan Baek, siapa yang bisa aku salahkan selain dirimu! "

"Itu bukan aku, Tuan Park. Perlu aku tekankan padamu. Untuk apa aku melakukannya." kemarahan Baekhyun tersulut dari api yang dinyalakan Chanyeol. Oke, Baekhyun mengaku kalau ia yang mencuri tiga charger Chanyeol yang lain, tapi tidak untuk yang sekarang. Ini tuduhan tidak beralasan. Chanyeol tidak punya bukti.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang bisa, Baek. Jangan katakan itu Mongryeong, demi Tuhan dia hanya anjing, sialan." Chanyeol tanpa sadar melempar ponselnya ke lantai. Bunyi berderik keras membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kau barusan mengutukku, Park Chanyeol?" sialan, Baekhyun tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini. Jika lebih lama berdiri disini Chanyeol akan melihat air matanya. "Jangan berbicara denganku sampai kau mengakui kalau aku tidak mencuri charger bodohmu."

Bunyi debuman keras menyadarkan Chanyeol akan kesalahan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hidden Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya Chanyeol terbangun tanpa sentuhan dan suara lembut Baekhyun. Hanya ada kehampaan dan sisi disamping tempat tidurnya terasa dingin. Jelas Baekhyun tidak akan kembali ke kamar mereka seperti yang diam-diam Chanyeol harapkan. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan cepat, pria jangkung itu kesusahan saat memilih setelan yang akan ia pakai. Hingga setelah duapuluh lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dengan _style_ yang benar-benar menyakiti retina.

Saat langkahnya menuju dapur, Baekhyun ada di atas sofa ruang tengah. Sibuk bermain bersama Mongryeong, mengabaikan tatapan sendu Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol pergi ke kantor tanpa sarapan sediktpun.

.

.

"Ini bukan salah, _Daddy_ Oke. Siapa suruh Chanyeol berteriak dan melempar ponselnya padaku. _Daddy_ kesal, dan lihat si telinga lebar itu. Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf dan hanya membanting pintu." Baekhyun merengut di depan anjingnya yang menatapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Dan kau lihat setelannya tadi, Mongryeongie. Dia terlihat seperti Boyband tahun 90-an." Baekhyun tertawa keras sampai kepalanya menyentuh bantalan sofa. Anjing berras _WelshCorgi_ masih disana, menatapnya dalam posisi yang tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Sadar kalau anjingnya tidak akan mengerti dan tidak akan bergabung tertawa bersamanya. Baekhyun berhenti. Ia berdehem pelan, lagi-lagi membuat malu di depan anaknya.

"Sekarang ayo kita rapikan kasur bekas, Chanyeol." Berlari cepat, Mongryeong mengikuti majikannya hingga kedalam kamar. Sesekali ia akan menggonggong ketika _Daddy_ nya berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahuinya. Tapi Baekhyun yang bodoh akan menganggap itu ya.

"Oh lihat, si idiot itu meninggalkan ponselnya. Mari kita lihat apakah ini masih berfungsi atau tidak."

Tombol _on_ itu ditekan lama oleh Baekhyun. Menunggu ponsel itu menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan berbunyi, Oh keajaiban.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan ponsel Chanyeol. Sejauh yang ia lihat, hanya ada kerusakan layar. Dan semuanya nampak baik-baik saja.

Apakah Baekhyun harus membuka pesan dari Joohyun lagi? Hatinya langsung berteriak _yes_ dengan pengeras suara.

 _ **Bae Joohyun**_

 _ **'Berita bagus, Chanyeol. Universe sudah selesai seratus persen. Kau dan Baekhyun bisa mendekor isinya lalu kalian bisa tingga disana. Dan karena aku tahu kau sibuk hingga tidak bisa melihatnya, aku sudah memotokan ini untukmu'**_

 _ **20.38 KST**_

 _ **Bae Joohyun sends a picture.**_

 _ **'Bagaimana? Apakah menurutmu suami mungilmu akan menyukainya? Segera balas pesanku.'**_

 _ **20.39 KST**_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini, ia sudah salah paham pada suaminya. Chanyeol tidak pernah selingkuh dan universe itu bukan bayinya, demi Tuhan. Dan kenapa ia lupa kalau Bae Joohyun adalah nama asli dari Irene Bae, arsitek kesukaannya.

 _Sialan, sialan._ Hal bodoh apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"—Baek," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mata berkacanya ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol. Ia berlari tergesa kearah suaminya mungilnya. "apa yang terjadi, Tuhan. Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol menarik yang lebih pendek di dadanya. Membiarkan air mata Baekhyun tumpah membasahi kemeja kantornya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sebenarnya kau sedang menyiapkan _dream house_ untukku." suara terdengar tidak jelas karena teredam tubuhnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan telingan ke bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol sedikit kasar lalu mendongak.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau membuat _dream house_ untukku? Jadi aku tidak berpikir kalau kau selingkuh, kan." kalimat Baekhyun kacau karena isakannya dan Chanyeol mentertawakannya.

"Jadi selama ini kau berpikir aku selingkuh? Konyol. Kenapa aku melakukan itu saat aku punya suami yang menggemaskan disini." si jangkung menarik hidung bangir Baekhyun gemas. "dan tidak ada yang namanya kejutan harus diberi tahu dulu ke orangnya. Itu berarti bukan kejutan lagi, sayang."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa Bae Joohyun itu Irena Bae. Kau tahu aku menyukainya. Dan betapa konyolnya aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah selingkuhanmu saat di Viva Polo dulu." si surai brunette menangkup pipinya yang semerah tomat. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kami mendiskusikan tentang universe saat itu. Kupikir kau akan langsung tahu rencanaku saat melihatku bersama Irene."

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku malah berpikir kalau universe itu adalah kata ganti untuk bayi rahasiamu. Aku, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bahkan membuat rencana bodoh untuk membuatmu lost kontak dengan Bae Joohyun itu. Tak ku sangka dia Irena yang terkenal itu."

Baekhyun merengek, sementara Chanyeol menangkap sinyal buruk. "Rencana seperti apa itu, Baek. Jangan katakan kalau kau yang menyembunyikan chargerku! "

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Kebohongannya sudah terbongkar sekarang.

"Y-ya, memang aku yang melakukannya tapi demi Tuhan yang terakhir itu bukan aku." Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur saat Chanyeol satu langkah lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Kebohonganmu tidak ada artinya, Baek. Aku sudah tau kebenarannya."

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku bersumpah kalau bukan aku yang mencuri charger terakhirmu."

"Berbohong sekali lagi maka aku akan menghukummu, Nyonya Park."

"Tidak, Chanyeol— Kyaaaa berhenti mengejarku."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini, Baek."

"Mongryeong, tolong _Daddy_ nak. Selamatkan _Daddy_ dari raksasa jahat ini."

"Guuk guk."

"Tidak ada yang bisa membantu sekarang, Baek. Menyerahlah, Mongryeong bahkan bersekutu denganku sekarang. Hahahaha."

"Tidak, Mongryeonggg— tunggu bukankah yang digigit Chanyeol itu charger barumu Chan."

"Mana— Oh sialan, kemari kau anak nakal."

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
